Optical or optoelectronic transceivers (which may be generally identified as “optical transceivers”) convert electrical signals into optical signals and optical signals into electrical signals. An optical transceiver may include receiver and transmitter optical subassemblies, functional circuits, and electrical and optical interfaces, and are a significant component of an optical fiber communication system.
Optical or optoelectronic transceivers are usually assembled by securing or mounting components on one or more substrates and placing the components in a housing that may comprise two matching parts (e.g., an upper part or cap that matches with a lower part or floor of the housing). Since electromagnetic interference (EMI) may pass through the plastic housing and any space surrounding the plastic housing, an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding device may be conveniently included in or around the housing. The EMI shielding device reduces EMI between components inside the transceiver and structures outside the transceiver.
If the EMI shielding device is not adequately secured to the plastic housing, an undesirable amount of EMI may pass through the plastic housing and the surrounding space. Furthermore, the EMI shielding device should not protrude too far from the transceiver housing. Otherwise, the EMI shielding device may damage a cage or socket into which it is inserted or from which it is removed, or become damaged itself when it is inserted into or removed from the cage or socket.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.